Nouveau souffle
by Razor69
Summary: La Guerre est finie. Rémus John Lupin vit une vie paisible, solitaire et compte rester ainsi. Mais le retour d'Hermione Granger le forcera à sortir de sa zone de confort. L'histoire ne tient pas compte de la mort de Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Ted Lupin n'a pas vu le jour. Un chapitre tous les vendredis ! (cover by memepotter952504)
1. Prologue

Je n'étais jamais parti du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'y avais élu domicile. Je travaillais au Ministère depuis un an, au Département de Contrôle et de Régularisation des Créatures Magiques. Un comble quand on connaissait la nature de ma condition. En parlant de ça, tout était plutôt calme. Comme si la mort de celui qui m'avait infecté avait joué dessus. Les nuits de pleine lune, j'étais juste irritable, épuisé. Je m'en sortais bien et, comme je pouvais le voir à mon travail, certains n'avaient pas cette chance.

Nous étions le 30 décembre 1999. Dans deux jours, nous passerons dans un nouveau millénaire. J'avais reçu une invitation au manoir des Potter pour le fameux passage en l'an 2000. Cela devait se faire en petit comité, seuls les proches de Harry y étaient conviés. Après la Guerre, j'étais devenu le parrain de substitution du Survivant. Travaillant tout deux au Ministère, nous mangions régulièrement ensemble lors des pauses repas.

J'avais appris que Ronald était devenu joueur professionnel de Quidditch, dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Ginny était en fin d'études pour devenir médicomage. George continuait à tenir le magasin de farces et attrapes qu'il avait ouvert avec son défunt frère. Harry, comme je le disais, travaillait au Ministère, au Département des Mystères. Hermione était partie en France pour enseigner à BeauxBâtons, dans l'étude d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle ne revenait que très rarement à Londres.

Nymphadora s'était lassée de nous. Je n'étais pas assez. Pas assez démonstratif, pas assez social. Pas assez tactile. Je ne pouvais rien faire à cela. Je l'ai laissé prendre son envol, sans dire un mot. Le divorce avait été rapide, à l'amiable. Je ne l'ai jamais revu, ni même cherché à le faire. De mémoire, elle était partie à l'étranger. J'étais seul, dans l'ancienne maison de feu mon meilleur ami. Je n'utilisais qu'une salle de bain, ma chambre, la cuisine et le salon.

Mais j'aimais être seul. Pas tout le temps, certes, parfois il me manquait quelqu'un à qui parler. Dans ces moments, je rendais visite aux Potter, ou j'allais au Terrier. J'étais toujours accueilli comme un membre de la famille à part entière. Mais très vite, je rentrais chez moi, las du calme et de la quiétude. Molly et Arthur avaient raison. J'étais un vieux loup solitaire de presque quarante ans.

Quand je n'étais pas au travail, je passais mon temps à lire dans le salon avec un thé. Il faut dire que Sirius avait laissé une belle collection de livres, agrémentée, deux fois par an, de romans envoyés par Hermione depuis l'Outre-Manche. Il y avait toujours un mot, une phrase écrite en italique de sa part. Je chérissais ses ouvrages plus que les autres, et les dévorais en peu de temps. Nous avions les même goûts littéraires et elle ne se trompait jamais. Bien sûr, plusieurs fois, elle m'avait invité, mais je déclinais systématiquement.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je me levais de bon humeur, étrangement. Je me préparais un thé que je buvais face à la fenêtre donnant sur le petit parc devant mon logement. Dehors, la neige était omniprésente. Les rues étaient couvertes d'un épais manteau blanc, féerique. Je prenais une rapide douche et m'habillais chaudement afin de sortir pour honorer mon rendez-vous chez un barbier moldu. Il faut dire que parfois je me laissais quelque peu aller. Mes cheveux, châtains à l'origine, étaient parsemés de quelques mèches grisonnantes, tout comme ma pilosité faciale. Je n'avais pas coupé Je n'avais pas grossi, ni minci, Merlin merci. J'avais quelques rides discrètes qui avaient fait leur apparition, sans plus. Je n'avais pas changé, comme prisonnier du passé.

J'enfilais donc une longue veste assez commune pour sortir ainsi qu'une écharpe. Je frissonnais au contact de l'air glacial. J'avançais d'un pas rapide, le nez sous l'ouvrage de laine noire enroulée autour de ma cou. J'entrais finalement dans le salon qui était à deux rues de mon logement. L'air était tout de suite plus chaud. Des décorations de Noël illuminaient la pièce cosy et meublée de fauteuils amovibles en cuir vieilli. Le coiffeur m'accueillait avec un grand sourire. J'avais mes habitudes ici, il était aussi bavard que moi, cela m'arrangeait. Une fois le travail fini, je payais et sortais aussi vite que possible. J'arrivais chez moi, et par miracle, ma coiffure n'avait pas été gâchée par le vent froid de l'extérieur. Je scrutais mon reflet dans le miroir. Une fine moustache et un bouc restaient autour de ma bouche. Mes cheveux avait été coupé et coiffé comme un militaire américain des années quarante. J'étais content du résultat, vraiment. Je paraissais un peu plus jeune, pas que je n'assume mon âge, mais cela était toujours plus agréable.

Une prime de fin d'année m'offrait l'opportunité de faire un peu de shopping. J'avais opté pour un costume trois pièces. Un pantalon , un gilet et une veste cintrée, le tout en un noir profond. Je m'étais permis une petite originalité en faisant faire les revers de col de ma veste en velours noir, ainsi que la pose de boutons argentés. J'avais choisi une chemise bordeaux, cintrée elle aussi. Pour parfaire le tout, je m'étais offert de nouveaux souliers de cuir noir. La vendeuse avait essayé de me vendre des chaussures vernies, en vain. Je les trouvais trop voyantes.

L'heure du départ approchait. Je m'habillais lentement, inquiet de l'image que je risquais de donner. Etait-ce trop ? Je les avais habitué a me voir avec mes vieux vêtements quelque peu miteux. Je rentrais ma chemise dans mon pantalon, la boutonnais soigneusement. J'enfilais le gilet par dessus et faisais de même qu'avec la chemise. J'avais reçu du travail une montre à gousset argentée avec mes initiales gravées sur le clapet. L'insigne du Ministère , en fond de cadran, était discret. J'attachais la chaîne à l'un des boutons, et rangeais le boîtier dans la poche du veston. Je m'asseyais pour mettre mes chaussures, laçant les fins cordons. Je finissais par la veste, que je boutonnais aussi. Je me regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J'étais chic. Comme si je venais d'une autre époque. J'émis un léger sourire. Je me plaisais ainsi.

Je descendis les escaliers calmement et m'arrêta au milieu du salon. Dans un plop, je disparaissais.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je me retrouvais devant la grande porte d'ébène de la demeure des Potter. La bâtisse était imposante mais sobre. Les pierres, pâles, étaient mises en valeur par la neige immaculée. De grande fenêtres étaient éclairées de l'intérieur. D'ici, j'entendais les rires des convives. Je souriais puis je décidais de m'engouffrer dans le manoir.

Je fus accueilli par une Ginny aux anges mais épuisée. Elle était comme Molly : très maternelle avec ses proches, à se plier en quatre. Elle avait dû passer sa journée dans la cuisine, aidée de sa mère et de leurs baguettes.

« **Bonjour Rémus !** Me fit la rousse d'un ton enjoué.** Je peux te débarrasser de quelque chose ?**

\- **Non merci Ginny, je le ferais peut-être plus tard. Je ne suis pas le dernier au moins ?**

-** Malheureusement, tu gardes tes habitudes. Tous le monde est là.** »

Elle m'étreignait délicatement. J'entrais dans le salon. Sur les sofas, les invités étaient là. George était debout, en pleine discussion apparemment animée avec Ronald sur les derniers mondiaux de Quidditch. Harry discutait avec Neville Londubat, accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde au ventre légèrement rebondi, signe d'un heureux évènement. Luna parlait avec son père assis sur le canapé. Minerva McGonagall et Rubéus Hagrid étaient là, eux aussi. Arthur, Bill et Fleur échangeaient sur leurs dernières vacances en Amérique Latine. Je saluais de loin l'aîné Weasley. Lui aussi, attaqué par Fenrir Greyback, avait vu les effets de la lycanthropie diminués à la mort de ce dernier. Mais il semblait manquer quelqu'un. Où était Hermione ?

« **Elle est dans la véranda**, lâcha Harry qui s'était glissé lors de mon observation. **Si c'est ****Hermione**** que tu cherches, bien sûr.**

\- **Harry, tu m'as fait peur !** Sursautais-je. **Pense à mon vieux cœur !**

\- **Pas si vieux, tout de même.** Il me servait un verre de vin. **Tu as hypothéqué une partie de la maison de Sirius pour t'être acheté ce costume ?** Ria le brun.

\- **Prime de fin d'année, Harry.** Je souriais à sa remarque. **On nous gâte bien au Département. Mais merci du compliment.**

\- **De gros veinards, surtout !** Il ria de plus belle. **Elle t'a cherché tout le début de la soirée, et a râlé de ton retard.** »

Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête et avançais en direction de la véranda en question.

Elle était là, méconnaissable. Même si tous le monde avec fait l'effort de s'habiller plus que convenablement, Hermione sortait du lot, et de loin. Elle était de trois quart, regardant l'horizon, un sourire apaisé sur son visage. Elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappait quelques mèches bouclées. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bordeaux et noire, semblable aux couleurs de ma tenue de fête. Sa peau était pâle, fine, délicate. Je pouvais deviner un fin trait noir au ras de ses cils. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit le plus beau des sourires. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

«** Rémus !** Fit Hermione d'une voix douce. **Je suis ravie de te voir, tu n'imagines pas !**

\- **Bonsoir Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?**

\- **Très bien, merci.** Elle m'enlaça de ses bras fins, puis recula d'un pas.** Tu es très élégant, ce soir ! Ça te rajeunit vraiment.**

\- **Merci Hermione. Tu es sublime, comme cela.**

\- **J'ai l'impression de trop en faire, mais c'est la mode chez les sorcières françaises.**

\- **Je dois te faire une confession.** Je m'approchais de son oreille.** J'ai la même impression que toi.** »

Elle ria gracieusement, caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. Je souriais bêtement. Elle se dirigeait vers les autres invités. Je perdis mon sourire instantanément, faisant les gros yeux. Mais que t'arrive-t-il, mon vieux ? Elle a près de la moitié de mon âge, c'est inadmissible ! Que ferait-elle avec un homme comme moi ? Elle, si intelligente, si belle, si agréable ! Pourtant mon cœur battait fort dans ma cage thoracique. Elle était destinée à un homme à la hauteur de sa beauté et son élégance, et autant dire que je ne faisais clairement pas parti des possibilités, j'en étais à l'opposé même.

Nous étions tous attablés dans la somptueuse salle à manger de la demeure. Pour parfaire mon malaise, Harry et Ginny m'avaient placé à côté d'Hermione. Soit disant, pour « notre intérêt commun pour les livres et l'enseignement ». Le repas était copieux, bien trop pour moi. Je la regardais discuter avec Minerva des différentes méthodes d'apprentissages pour les nouveaux élèves, faisant semblant de participer à la conversation. Je ne pipais mot.

«** Et toi, Rémus ?** Fit la jolie brune, me sortant de ma contemplation.

\- **De… Pardon ? J'étais ailleurs.**

\- **Je demandais : il vaut mieux commencer par des travaux pratiques ou de la théorie pure ?**

\- **Hum…** Je réfléchissais, faisant mine d'y connaître quelque chose.** Cela dépend de la matière, je pense. On ne peut apprendre dès la première semaine a jeter des sorts de défense qui engendrerait des blessures pouvant être graves.**

\- **Vous voyez, Minerva,** conclut Hermione.** Il faut miser sur la sécurité de nos jeunes élèves. Certains ont appris qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs seulement deux semaines avant leur répartition. C'est beaucoup d'informations en si peu de temps. Je me calque un peu sur les cours que tu nous donnais, Rémus. Je commence par des sorts simples, avec une bonne partie de devoirs à l'écrit.**

\- **Il est vrai, Monsieur Lupin, que vous étiez un excellent professeur**, me complimenta la directrice de Poudlard.** Vous savez, Mrs Granger, que nous avons proposé maintes fois à Monsieur Lupin de revenir dans le corps enseignant, en vain.**

\- **Comment ?** S'offusqua la jeune femme.** Tu refuses de retourner à Poudlard ?**

\- **Oui**, dis-je doucement.** Je ne me sens pas de retourner au château. Et mon poste me plaît, tu sais, Hermione.**

\- **Et bien, Poudlard perd un fantastique professeur, quel dommage ! Nous aurions pu nous voir au tournois des trois sorciers qui se tient à BeauxBâtons en juin prochain, je me serais fait une joie de te faire le meilleur accueil possible. »**

J'étais géné de ses compliments. Je n'avais honoré mon poste à l'école qu'une seule année, et elle me donnait l'impression d'y avoir officier durant toute sa scolarité. Les deux femmes continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à la fin du repas. Je restais muet, en retrait, comme d'habitude. Je me levais pour prendre un peu l'air. Harry vint me rejoindre.

« **Il y a un problème, Rémus ?** S'inquiéta-t-il.** On ne t'a quasiment pas entendu du repas.**

-** Je ne suis pas à l'aise, dirons nous.**

\- **Que se passe-t-il ?**

\- **Oh, trois fois rien.**

\- **D'accord.** Il me regardait en silence.** Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- M**inerva a un certain âge, Harry**.

\- **Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà, Lupin. Je t'ai observé, ce soir. Notre bon vieux loup s'éprendrait-il de son ancienne élève ?** Se moqua le brun.

\- **C'est justement parce qu'elle est mon ancienne élève que je ne peux pas me permettre quoi que ce soit**, dis-je, très sérieux.

\- **De ****c****e que je sais, quand nous étions adolescents, Hermione avait un petit béguin pour son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal préféré. **Il ria.

-** Ne sois pas stupide, j'ai le double de son âge, j'ai un boulot paperasse au Ministère. Elle a vingt ans et enseigne dans la prestigieuse école de BeauxBâtons. Je suis pas à la hauteur, et ne le serais jamais, tu entends ?**

-** Les rumeurs disent que l'ex-compagnon d'Hermione, pendant un an, avec pas loin de trente-sept ans.**

\- **De un****e****, ce sont des rumeurs, et de deux, c'est deux ans plus jeune que moi.**

\- **Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, l'ami,** soupira Harry.** Et pour ce qui est de la France, j'ai ouïe dire de Minerva allait entrer en pourparler avec la directrice de BeauxBâtons pour ramener Hermione enterre Britannique, et ce, des septembre prochain. **»

Je grimaçais face à la nouvelle, mais au fond, j'étais satisfait. Les journées au Square Grimmaurd en compagnie d'Hermione, lors de la guerre, me manquaient. Elle était la seule à ne pas m'épuiser. Je la regardais parfois lire religieusement les énormes livres de la bibliothèque de Sirius. Elle enregistrait dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle lisait, abreuvant un puits de connaissance insatiable. Il lui en fallait toujours plus. C'est exactement cela qui me fascinait à l'époque. Cette culture personnelle nous amenait à discuter, voire débattre de longues soirées alors que dehors le danger était partout. Il n'était donc guère étonnant qu'elle ait pu devenir enseignante à vingt ans.

Je revenais à l'intérieur. Hermione était assise dans le canapé, accompagnée de Ronald et Harry. Le trio était reformé le temps d'une soirée. Leur discussion était vive, pleine de rire et d'entrain. Mais je restais nerveux. Je me resservis un autre verre de vin, le quatrième de la soirée, que je vidais d'un trait. Je m'isolais dans la véranda à mon tour, épuisé par le bruit de fond ambiant. Dehors, la nuit sombre jurait avec la neige étincelante.

« **Rémus ?** Fit une petite voix derrière moi.

-** Oui Hermione ?** Je me retournais.

\- **T****u te sens bien ?**

\- **Un début de mal de tête**, souriais-je faiblement. **Le vin sûrement.**

\- **Tu n'as jamais été très porté sur les festivités. ****M****oi non plus.**

\- **Tu me connais trop bien, jeune fille.** Je riais, me frottant la nuque nerveusement. **Quand repars-tu ?**

\- **Ce soir. J'ai un portoloin de prévu à deux heures du matin.** Elle parut triste.

\- **Tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ?**

\- **Oh, j'aimerai. Malheureusement la maison de Harry est pleine jusqu'à la rentrée, et Ron… C'est Ron, à espérer quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais. Et puis, sa garçonnière, non merci.** Elle ria doucement.

-**On ne le refait pas, il a toujours été ainsi.** Je riais à mon tour. J'hésitais un moment. **Tu sais que je vis seul au Square Grimmaurd.**

-**C'est une invitation ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

\- **Une proposition. Je ne travaille pas jusqu'au dix janvier.**

\- **C'est d'accord.**

\- **Je te demande pardon ?**

\- **Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour repasser une soirée à parler bouquins avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaît vraiment.** »

Elle vint se lover contre mon torse. J'émis un sursaut de surprise qui passa rapidement, enlaçant son corps de mes bras. Elle frissonnait doucement.

«**Tu as froid ?** Demandais-je.

\- **Un peu**.

\- **Tu veux ma veste ?**

-**Non. Je veux juste rester là. Tu as une odeur rassurante.**

\- **L'odeur du vieux loup.** Elle ria.

\- **Peut-être.** Il y eu un silence.** Rémus, Londres me manque.**

\- **Alors, reviens.** Chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille.** Enseignes à Poudlard.** »

Je posais mon menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Nous restâmes comme cela un certain moment. Il m'était impossible de quantifier, le temps s'était figé. Je pris ma montre dans la poche. 23H57.

« **Hermione, il est bientôt minuit.**

\- **Quelle est ta bonne résolution pour l'an 2000 ?** demanda la brune.

\- **Continuer à vivre paisiblement. Et toi ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas vraiment.**

\- **Avant de penser à l'année prochaine, finissons celle-là. Allons rejoindre les autres.** »

Je lui proposais mon bras, qu'elle saisissait. Nous retournâmes dans le salon en compagnie des invités et de leurs hôtes. Nous nous mîmes tous en cercle autour de la table basse, chacun un verre à la main. Molly fit apparaître un cadran où nous vîmes passer les secondes. Hermione me tenait toujours le bras. Je la couvais d'un regard bien-veillant. Plus que cinq secondes. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un.

«**Bonne année à tous !** s'écria Harry.

\- **Je suis enceinte !** Hurla Ginny.** De deux mois !** »

Il y eu un silence, suivi de cris de joie de son mari et de la famille Weasley. Tous le monde s'embrassait, se félicitait. L'an 2000 était là, à présent . Une nouvelle année. Un nouveau siècle. Un nouveau Millénaire.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma première fiction sur ce site . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que je prends plaisir à l'écrire.

Pour vos questions, n'hésitez pas : Je répondrais le plus rapidement possible !

XOXO

Raz'


	4. Chapitre 3

Je me levais en début d'après-midi. La nuit avait été longue. J'avais transplané avec Hermione sur le coup des quatre ou cinq heures du matin, ou était-ce elle qui nous avait fait rentré au 12, Square Grimmaurd ? J'étais trop épuisé et quelque peu aviné pour pratiquer ne serait-ce qu'une once de magie. Arrivés à mon domicile, elle avait scruté les moindres recoins du logement. Elle me complimenta sur l'entretien et la propreté. Elle était montée au premier étage et avait ouvert la porte d'une des chambres. Je la vis faire quelques sortilèges afin de rendre la pièce chaleureuse et vivable. Elle avait dépoussiéré les meubles, nettoyé la chambre du sol au plafond, changé le linge de chambre. Le grand miroir de la coiffeuse était devenu impeccable. Je lui prêtais un large pull qu'Harry avait oublié une fois, ainsi qu'un pantalon et un tee-shirt que Ginny avait laissé après leur déménagement. Je gratifiais la jeune femme d'un vague geste de la main pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et partais me coucher.

Je me levais donc et remarquais instantanément que l'odeur était différente. J'entendais du bruit au rez de chaussée. J'enfilais rapidement un pantalon en coton brun et un pull en laine de la même couleur. Arrivé en bas, je fus aveuglé par la lumière bien plus présente que le reste du temps. Tous les volets étaient ouverts. De la cuisine émanait une odeur de pancakes et de chocolat. Je suivais l'odeur et me retrouvais face à Hermione. Elle cuisinait. Mais ce qui me frappa en premier fut l'état de la pièce. Tout était étincelant.

«**Bonjour**, dis-je difficilement entre deux bâillements.

-**Bonjour Rémus !** Me répondit la brune, m'étreignant doucement. **Je me suis permise de faire un peu de ménage.**

\- **Mais as-tu dormi au moins ? Et tu m'avais dit cette nuit que la maison était déjà propre.**

\- **Oui, je me suis levée vers dix heures ce matin. Je t'ai dit que c'était propre, mais un peu sombre.** Elle me servit un chocolat chaud qu'elle posa sur la table de la cuisine. **Je t'ai récupéré la Gazette, mais il n'y a rien de nouveau. Juste les vœux du Ministre pour la nouvelle année.**

\- **Merci beaucoup,** m'asseyant devant la tasse fumante. **Mais tu es mon invitée, et les invités ne font pas le ménage chez leur hôte.**

\- **J'avais juste envie de te débarrasser de ce poids.** Elle me rejoignit à table, face à moi, une pile de pancakes dans une assiette à la main et une jarre de chocolat fondu dans l'autre. »

Nous discutions joyeusement, nous remémorant la soirée, ou dirais-je plutôt la nuit, que nous venions de passer. Elle me parlait aussi de ses élèves. Je l'écoutais, muet. Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas, sachant que je ne discutais pas beaucoup au réveil. Je l'observais me raconter son quotidien, sa vie.

« **Rémus, il faut que tu viennes en France !** s'enjoua-t-elle.

\- **Que ferais-je là bas ?** Demandais-je.

\- **Tu pourrais venir me voir ! Je te propose à chaque vacances mais tu ne viens jamais.** Elle était quelque peu peinée.** Il y a tant à voir, des châteaux, des monuments ! La bibliothèque de BeauxBâtons est fantastique ! Elle est gorgée d'ouvrages uniques sur l'****H****istoire de la magie, Nicolas Flamel !**

\- **Bon.** Je posais ma tasse. **Promis, j'essayerai de venir. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je viendrais.**

\- **Merci Rémus.** Elle saisit ma main posée sur la table. **Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.** »

Le début d'année passa paisiblement. Hermione resterait jusqu'au neuf janvier. Elle avait fait parvenir ses effets personnels au premier de l'an. Les matins étaient tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. Elle se levait toujours avant moi, préparant le petit déjeuner. Parfois, quand je traînais au lit, elle ne m'attendait pas pour manger. Et quand, vraiment, je ne souhaitais pas me lever, elle venait toquer à ma porte pour me dire que la journée était déjà bien entamée et qu'il fallait me lever. J'obéissais comme un enfant à chaque fois, sans manquer de grogner un peu, mais jamais je ne lui en voulais.

Nous nous baladions dans les rues de Londres, que ce soit du côté moldu ou alors dans le chemin de Traverse. Elle m'emmena une fois au Théâtre. Quand elle regardait la grande scène, ses yeux brillaient. Je la trouvais formidable, ce soir là. Nous étions sortis tard, les rues étaient désertes. Nous rentrâmes à pieds, dans la nuit noire et fraîche. Je me souviens qu'elle s'était blottie contre moi, sa main plongeant dans une des grandes poches de ma parka. J'avais passé mon bras dans son dos, déposant ma main sur son épaule. Je la serrais légèrement contre moi. J'étais heureux.

Elle eut un moment de contrariété en me voyant encore affublé des même vêtements qu'à Poudlard. Hermione ne comprenait pas que je puisse garder mes vieilleries comme elle le disait. Alors que j'étais sorti pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle en avait profiter pour découper mes chemises trouées et mes pantalons usés. Devant ma mine déconfite, elle feint la surprise et la tristesse.

« **Oh mince, Rémus. Je suis désolé, je pensais que ce n'était que des chiffons.**

\- **Hermione, qu'as-tu fait ?** M'agaçais-je.

\- **C'est vraiment dommage. Il va t'en falloir de nouveaux !** Elle sourit.

\- **Je n'ai franchement pas les moyens de refaire toute la garde-robe.**

\- **Je tiens à me faire pardonner.** »

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour protester, je me retrouvais à faire du lèche-vitrines. Je n'avais pas tellement mon mot à dire, et je pardonnais toutes ses bêtises. Mais que c'était long de faire du shopping, par Merlin. J'avais passé mon temps dans les cabines d'essayages, sous l'œil critique de la jeune femme. Nous étions rentrés tard, avec bien plus de vêtements qu'avant sa petite manigance. Des tee-shirts à manches longues ou courtes, des pulls, des chemises, des jeans, des pantalons en toile et même des chaussures, tout y était passé. Elle avait au moins respecté une chose : les couleurs. Marron foncé, clair, sable, taupe. Un peu de noir, de gris et de blanc aussi. Elle en avait eu pour bien trop cher, mais dès que je protestais, elle me fixais du regard. Je redevenais muet dans ces moments là.

Nous ne sortions pas tous les jours. Souvent, même, le soir, nous nous installions dans le canapé du salon pour lire. Au début chacun de notre côté du sofa. Mais rapidement, nous nous rapprochâmes, et Hermione finissait contre moi et, comme une vieille habitude, je posais ma main sur son épaule, mon bras dans son dos. Parfois, elle s'endormait ainsi. Je m'en voulu de la réveiller, mais je ne pouvais la laisser dormir mal installée sur le matelas du canapé. Et aussi car mon bras s'engourdissait.

Le neuf janvier fut une journée difficile. Je n'étais pas de bon humeur et Hermione s'était mise à pleurer dès le réveil. Nous avions passé la journée dans le canapé, collé l'un à l'autre, sans un mot ni même un bruit. La séparation était faite de torrents de larmes de sa part. Je ravalais les miennes pour me garder une contenance et ne pas aggraver les choses.

« **Je ne veux pas partir, Rémus,** fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- **Alors reste. Mon foyer est aussi le tien.** Je la serrais un peu plus fort contre moi.

\- **Je ne peux pas. Le travail, mes élèves. Pas en cours d'année, comme ça.**

\- **Dis que tu es malade.**

\- **Je ne sais pas mentir, tu le sais très bien.**

-**Tu as toujours été trop honnête, cela t'a parfois desservi.**

\- **Promets-moi que tu viendras me voir.**

\- **Je te l'ai déjà promis. Je viendrais dès que je le pourrais. Je t'en fais le serment.** »

Elle approcha le guéridon où était posé une vieille boite en fer rouillé. Elle me serra une nouvelle fois contre elle, posa sa main sur l'objet et disparut.

J'étais à nouveau seul, et pour la première fois, je n'aimais pas ça.


	5. Chapitre 4

Je retournais au travail, l'air maussade. Je faisais tout juste ce que l'on me demandait, sans même décrocher un sourire. A l'heure du repas, je restais muet devant Harry qui me questionnait.

« **Hermione est repartie ? **Commença le jeune homme.

\- **Oui.**

\- **Quand ?**

\- **Hier.**

\- **Tout s'est bien passé ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Vous avez fait quoi ?**

\- **On a lu et on est sortis.**

\- **Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?** Minauda-t-il.

\- **Non**, répondis-je froidement.

\- **Tu aurais aimé ?**

\- **Pas tes affaires, Potter.**

\- **Tu vas aller la voir ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Quand ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas encore.**

\- **Tu vas tenter quelque chose ?** »

Je me levais en prenant mon plateau pour clore la conversation. Je le vis soupirer, abandonnant toute tentative de m'extorquer une réponse un peu plus poussée. La première semaine se déroula ainsi. Je passais mon week-end au lit, ne me levant que pour une douche, manger et faire mes besoins. La semaine suivante fut assez calme.

Le vendredi arriva. Ce vendredi que je redoutais tant. J'étais déjà assez blasé par la situation. La pleine lune était ce soir. J'avais ressenti des maux de tête intense toute la journée du jeudi. Ce fut pire le vendredi. On me laissa partir plus tôt la veille de la pleine lune, n'étant pas dans mes pleines capacités et totalement inapte ne serait-ce que pour sortir de mon lit. J'avais passé ma journée de fin de semaine couché, grelottant de fièvre. Les effets indésirables de la lycanthropie étaient certes amoindris, mais il me fallait une hygiène de vie irréprochable pour que cela perdure, m'avait dit le médicomage spécialisé en créatures hybrides.

La nuit fut atroce. J'étais trempé de sueur, terrifié ayant perdu l'habitude de souffrir autant. J'avais deux ou trois couvertures supplémentaires. J'étais glacé, tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que j'étais mort. J'avais des hallucinations aussi bien auditives que visuelles. Je revoyais toute la guerre devant mes yeux, la mort de Sirius, James, Lily. Je tentais de m'arracher les yeux, la peau de mon visage.

Une main glacée se posa légèrement sur mon front. Je mettais cela sur la note de la folie, pensant être seul. Il y a une heure, juste avant l'aube, où les légendes disent que la vie et la mort se disputent les âmes des souffrants. Était-ce la mort qui venait mettre un terme à mes souffrances, après tant d'années à lutter contre moi-même ? Je me sentais prêt à l'accueillir comme une vieille amie.

Je sentis le matelas de mon lit s'affaisser sur le rebord le plus proche de mon corps meurtri. Quelqu'un s'allongeait contre moi, dans mon dos.

« **Chut Rémus. Je suis là,** susurra une douce voix au creux de mon oreille. **Tu n'es pas seul, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.**

\- **Ce n'est pas réel**, gémissais-je. **Il n'y a personne ici.**

\- **Calmes-toi. Plus tu bougeras, plus grande sera la douleur. Respire doucement, comme ça. Voilà. Sens comme la douleur s'atténue.**

\- **Je deviens fou. C'est certain.**

\- **Je serais toujours là, dans les pires moments comme les meilleurs. Ne t'en fais pas, je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux**. »

La voix berçait ma torpeur, si bien que je pus enfin m'endormir, presque serein.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Au même moment, un plop retentissait faiblement dans le salon. Je me levais presque nu et courais au rez-de-chaussée. Personne. Dans la cuisine, une tasse de chocolat chaud et des pancakes trônaient à côté d'un livre. « La méditation et le contrôle de soi ». Je fronçais les sourcils.

Je retournais le lundi au bureau, moins éreinté. Mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Pourquoi avait-elle fui avant que je me lève ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée pour que je puisse la remercier ? Etais-je de mauvaise compagnie, malgré la semaine passée ensemble? J'avais pourtant tenté d'être un peu plus agréable qu'à mon cela n'avait peut-être pas été suffisant. Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle tout de même venu calmer l'agonie dont j'étais sujet ? Etait-ce de la pitié ? Suivait-elle les cycles lunaires pour savoir que c'était cette nuit là exactement ?

Rien que de penser à tout ceci me faisait mal au crâne. J'étais encore trop fragile physiquement pour me retourner les méninges. Mon collègue, Rufus Snakebark, m'observait depuis sa machine à écrire. Il tapait frénétiquement sur les touches. La bouilloire commençait à siffler de plus en plus fort, signe que l'eau était prête. Dehors, le vent faisait taper les branches nues contre le carreau. Les questions que je me posais. Le bruit du tampon-encreur sur la feuille de Rufus. Le sifflement de la bouilloire. Les branches sur le carreau. Les Questions. Tampon-encreur. Sifflement. Branches.

«**Assez !** Criais-je en me levant. **Arrêtez ce bruit incessant** !

\- **Mais Lupin,** s'inquiéta Snakebark. **Ce sont les même bruits depuis un an. Tu n'es pas habitué ?**

\- **Je suis fatigué,** pestais-je en insistant sur le dernier mot. **J'ai passé un week-end difficile, tu devrais le savoir !**

\- **Oui, comme tous les mois, mais jamais tu ne t'étais énervé à ce point. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en colère, Rémus.**

\- **Et bien les temps changent ! Je sors prendre l'air, je reviens.** »

J'attrapais mon manteau d'un geste furieux et claquais la porte. Je ne prenais même pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur, je préférais passer par les escaliers. Je descendais presque en courant, bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage. Une fois dehors, je prenais une grande bouffée d'air frais. Je m'adossais contre le mur le plus proche, dans une ruelle. La fureur ne partait pas. Je me revoyais plus jeune, presque enfant. Je m'emportais souvent à ce moment, et mes parents en subissaient les conséquence. Je me devais de vivre dans le calme, seul. Mes seuls amis, James, Sirius et Peter, n'étaient pas des modèles de quiétude, mais je me devais de les supporter. Ils étaient les seuls, en dehors de mon père ma mère et le professeur Dumbledore, à être au courant de ma nature. Et surtout, ils m'acceptaient.

Le calme. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle la solitude me convenait. Nymphadora était bien gentille, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était bruyante. Jamais je ne m'étais emporté contre elle, juste parce que je me contenais. Mais par moment, j'avais juste envie de lui demander de partir. M'engager avec une femme était pour moi impossible. J'avais pourtant essayé, et ce n'était pas les pleines lunes qui l'avait poussé à divorcer. Je ne pouvais aussi imaginer avoir des enfants. Devoir se lever en pleine nuit, entendre pleurer à des heures impossibles. Pour certains, cela n'était rien face aux bonheur d'être parent. Pour moi, c'était inconcevable et je me voyais mal imposer cela à une femme. Je devais arrêter toute tentation. Compromettre mon serment envers Hermione. La tâche était difficile, j'avais toujours été loyal et je tenais systématiquement mes promesses. Mais je devais nous préserver. La protéger.

Je finissais ma journée tendu. Rufus ne m'adressa pas un mot. Il tapait le plus discrètement possible sur les touches de la machine. En sortant du Ministère, Harry voulait me parler de je ne sais quoi. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps, transplanant juste devant lui. Je jetais mon manteau sur le canapé. Je m'asseyais dans la cuisine et fit apparaître un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume devant moi. Certes, j'abandonnais toute perspective de relation future avec Hermione, mais je me devais d'être honnête et lui expliquer.

Je finissais la lettre tard dans la nuit. La rédaction avait été compliquée. La colère, la peur, la tristesse, l'appréhension, la rage m'avaient parfois fait verser quelques larmes. Je savais qu'après l'envoi de ce parchemin, je n'aurai plus jamais de nouvelles d'elle. L'idée de la blesser était insupportable. Je l'imaginais triste, ou peut-être perplexe face à mes é lui donnais mes raisons, mes craintes. Je tournais la page avec un goût amer.


	6. Chapitre 5

Je marchais pour rejoindre mes appartements. Le cliquetis de mes talons sur les dalles de pierre froide résonnait sous les voûtes. Ma large cape d'hiver, noire et bleue ciel virevoltait légèrement. Dehors, il faisait froid. La pluie était présente et rendait les jardins boueux. Nous étions vendredi, ce qui annonçait la fin de la semaine. J'allais pouvoir me reposer un peu. Ma visite impromptue chez Rémus, une nuit de pleine lune, m'avait épuisé moralement. Le voir souffrant, aux portes de la mort, m'avait coûté cher émotionnellement. Je ne pouvais penser qu'il vivait ça depuis sa prime jeunesse. Et le simple fait d'imaginer que l'état dans lequel je l'avais vu était moins impressionnant qu'avant me donnait envie de vomir.

Je fourrais la clé dans la porte de mon logement de fonction et entrais. J'ôtais délicatement ma cape et la posais au porte-manteau. Je retirais à la hâte mes chaussures pour libérer mes pieds douloureux et marchais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je prenais une douche pour me réchauffer de ce froid hivernal normal pour une fin de mois de janvier. A la sortie de l'eau, je m'enroulais dans une serviette éponge chaude et moelleuse et me séchais. J'enfilais rapidement un large pull que j'avais subtilisé à Rémus avant de détruire l'intégralité de son armoire. Je gardais ce vêtement comme une relique. Certes c'était un vieux pull en laine noir, usé aux coudes, mais je n'avais pu me raisonner à le découper lui aussi. Je mettais aussi mon pantalon de pyjama et de grosses chaussettes.

Je ne remarquais qu'en soirée qu'une enveloppe était posée sur mon bureau. Je la pris délicatement entre mes doigts. Je reconnaissais son écriture entre mille. M'annonçait-il enfin qu'il allait venir me voir, comme il l'avait promis ? Je fis apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud sur le guéridon proche de mon fauteuil. Je prenais une couverture et m'installais devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée. J'ouvrais la lettre.

_Ma très chère et tendre Hermione,_

_Je ne tournerais pas autour du pot très longtemps. Je me vois dans l'obligation de rompre mon serment. Je ne viendrais pas. _

_Ne sois pas peinée. Je fais ceci, avec beaucoup de tristesse certes, mais pour toi. Pour t'éviter une souffrance insupportable. Celle que je vis depuis bien trop longtemps. Une vie de nomade, triste, morne, sans avenir à moyen et long terme._

_Je me dois d'être totalement honnête avec toi. Mon esprit, jusqu'alors cartésien, a commencé à nourrir une attirance, puis des sentiments profonds à ton égard. Cela avait commencé à la soirée du Nouvel An chez les Potter, et s'est amplifié lorsque tu as logé à mon domicile. Cette semaine à tes côtés furent d'une douceur inégalable. Je te remercie d'ailleurs d'être venue lors de la pleine lune. Pour une raison inexplicable, ce fut la nuit la plus supportable qu'il soit malgré la douleur que j'endurais._

_Je ne dois pas continuer à nourrir un feu qui n'est voué qu'à s'éteindre. Pire, qu'il puisse se transformer en un brasier détruisant tout sur son passage. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme de près de quarante ans, employé lambda du ministère, à la nature trop instable pour envisager une liaison de n'importe quel type qu'il puisse exister. Tandis que toi, Hermione Granger, membre du Trio d'Or, meilleure amie du Survivant, héroïne de Guerre à tout juste dix-sept ans, enseignante dans la prestigieuse école de BeauxBâtons. Nos vies sont diamétralement opposées et n'ont, n'auront jamais pour vocation de se lier._

_Hermione, je voue une véritable admiration pour ton courage, ton intelligence et ta persévérance. J'aurais aimé en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un quart. Tu es l'incarnation de Gryffondor. Hermione, tu es belle, douce, loyal, un être formidable qui, lors de la guerre, fut une chandelle allumée au milieu de la tempête désastreuse que nous avons tous vécu. Je ne suis pas sûr que Harry aurait pu s'en sortir si tu n'avais pas été là._

_Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que toi, un homme fantastique avec qui partager ta vie, te marier, avoir des enfants qui, j'en suis certain, seront aussi aimés et intelligents que leur mère. Je ne pourrais jamais être cet homme. Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre aussi heureuse que tu le mérites. _

_Mais saches Hermione, que jamais tu ne quitteras mes pensées. Ma porte te sera éternellement ouverte, même après cette lettre. Tu as été, tu es et resteras la plus belle rencontre de ma vie. Tu as une place bien particulière dans mon coeur et dans mon âme, et j'ose affirmer que de t'avoir connu fut une bénédiction pour toutes les personnes que tu côtoies. Tes élèves ont la chance d'avoir une enseignante exceptionnelle, et ils feront partis des meilleurs sorciers par le simple fait d'avoir acquis des connaissances grâce à toi._

_Je dois fermer cette porte imaginaire qui s'ouvrait potentiellement à un nous. Je te laisse avoir la meilleure vie possible, celle que tu mérites largement. _

_Ton ami dévoué,_

_Rémus J. Lupin. _

Je posais la lettre sur mes genoux. Je ne pleurais pas, ni n'étais triste. J'étais tout simplement furieuse. Comment un homme aussi intelligent que Rémus avait pu écrire un lettre pareille ? Une lettre ? Non. Un tissu de mensonges, de pleurnicheries et de sottises. Comment avait-il pu survivre à la Guerre sans avoir retenu les leçons qu'elle nous avait enseigné/ L'amour, qu'importe les différences, le courage, la foi en l'avenir. Ces choses si importantes pour qui ses amis et les miens s'étaient sacrifiés. Comment pouvait-il se regarder ou même se supporter à se complaire dans une solution de facilité, sans même se battre ? Il ne comptait donc jamais sortir de sa zone de confort, solitaire, isolé, effacé, dominé par son entourage ?Il tenait tant que ça à être seul toute sa vie ? J'allais lui en donner, de la solitude.

Je jetais son horrible lettre dans le feu de la cheminée. Qu'il aille au diable, si c'est vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait.


End file.
